Greedy Bella
by MyPerfectEdward
Summary: Bella has a normal life in Forks WA, she's in a happy relationship with Jacob Black, but when she meets the new guy at school, Tyler Hawkins, that's all about to change.


"Ugh Jake" I moaned "its 7o'clock in the morning!"

He was trying to make out again. Does he not understand that I have bad morning breath and need to get ready for school? And quite frankly I don't feel like making out when I've just woken up.

"Aww c'mon Bells, you never wanna kiss me anymore" Jacob whined.

"Yes I do just not now!" I shouted.

I'd been with Jake for 2 years, but we'd been friends since birth. I'd always felt that our parents tried to push us together. But then I got to see how amazing he was, and we fell in love, but I was still only 18.

He rolled back over.

"Fine"

I kissed him on the cheek and set off towards the bathroom.

"Stop moaning" I laughed

Time to get ready for another boring day at Forks high. Jacob was home schooled, his father, Billy, had home schooled him and his brothers since they were really young.

I brushed my comb through the tangled knots of my hair and put on some lip balm. I wasn't one for make-up but I did wear it for special occasions.

I grabbed a pair of skinny dark jeans from the top of the washing basket and slipped my milky thin legs into them. I wasn't one to dress up either, I'd rather be comfortable than fashionable. I didn't care what people thought of me, my family and Jake loved me the way I was so I was happy with that. I walked back into the bedroom, topless and pulled out a plain white tee from my drawer.

"ooh" Jake mumbled from the bed.

"Go back to sleep Jake" I laughed, sliding the top over my head, I grabbed my rucksack from the back of my chair and walked to the door.

"See you later, love you!"

"Love ya Bells" he shouted after me.

Charlie, my father, had already gone to work, he'd left the kitchen in a mess as usual, I'll clean it later, I thought. I grabbed a Banana and set off out the door. Jacob would get up in a few hours and set off home. I don't know why he didn't just live with me and Charlie, he was here more than he was at his house.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to my peeling orange painted truck. My farther had got it me a few months ago, it was old and ready to retire but I loved it and would keep it until I no longer could.

I climbed in and turned on the engine, it roared and I laughed to myself knowing it would wake Jake up. Eventually it started to run properly and I pulled out of the drive way and set of down to Forks high, eating my banana on the way there.

"Jess!" I laughed

"Oh come on Bella!" She exclaimed "We all know you're at it like rabbits!"

"He's 16! I'm not taking that from him yet!"

"But you've been together 2 years, and that means you were 16 when you got together" she giggled

"So" I shrugged

"You're a virgin aren't you!" she gasped

"Ok Jess keep it down!" I said putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her to the edge of the hallway "Yes, but can you keep it to yourself please?"

She laughed "Course I will Bella"

Jess was my best friend, and I loved her but gosh she had a loud mouth! We were waiting in the hallway like we do every morning before going to our separate classes. At that moment the bell went.

"See you later Jess" I said walking off to the biology classrooms.

"Bye Bella, and don't worry, your secrets safe with me!" she winked.

I walked into the second classroom and walked in to see the usual lot, Eric, Mike & Angela sat at the back, they used to be friends with me and Jess until they decided to disapprove of my relationship and Jess' new lifestyle. They hated Jake and they hated that Jess grew up, she's now one of the most popular girls in school, we both were.

As I walked through the classroom to get to my desk, everyone smiled and said good morning. It was a small school so we had all grown up together. I looked over to see Eric and Angela with their heads down, avoiding eye contact. Mike was the only one that smiled.

He'd had a thing for me since we were about 5. I think that's the reason he went off with Eric and Angela when me and Jake got together. Not because he didn't like him, because he took me.

I sat down in the seat that I always sat in, there was no one next to me because everyone sat with their girlfriends or boyfriends, and Jake didn't come here. Jess was single so in classes that we were both in we always sat together.

I was bent down gathering my books out of my bag when I saw some shoes next to my desk. I looked up.

"Hey, I'm Tyler, can I sit here?"

_Ok Bella, words would be useful here _I told myself. In my whole 18 years I had never been literally lost for words, he was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen. Could a human even be that beautiful?

"Sure" I mumbled

He had these big green eyes that were as wide as the moon. They could probably take you to bed without you leaving the room.

"Thanks" he said, pulling the chair out next to me and sitting down.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down. _Hnggggg. _

He looked over at my book "Nice to meet you Bella"

My legs went to jelly when he said my name _Get a grip Bella! You love Jake! You can't be like this around a guy you just met!_ I told myself.

I simply smiled.

We both faced the front as the teacher was talking, but I couldn't help but look out the side of my eye every now and then, he had a perfect about of stubble on his jaw and chin. And what a jaw it was! He had a blue and white checked shirt on that was slightly crumpled. The top 2 buttons were undone revealing a few light thin chest hairs. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

_Enough Bella! _

"Everything ok?" he asked

Oh shit! Had he caught me looking?

"Mhm" I smiled, turning back to the front.

It was the longest hour of my life; it took everything in me not to jump on him. Why was I so attracted to this man? Yes he's unbelievably sexy but so is my boyfriend, they guy who I love who's waiting for me at home.

When the bell rang I got up and walked out of the classroom without turning back. I can't do this; I won't let this dude I don't even know ruin my relationship.

"Jake!" I called through the hallway; he always ignored me when I shouted. "Jake!, I'm home!"

"In here bells"

The kitchen, what on earth was Jacob black doing in a kitchen? I walked through the hallway and stood at the kitchen door. Jake was stood over the stove frying something. I looked around the room and saw the table set with beautiful candles glistening in the middle, it looked amazing.

"Jake… what's all this?" I slightly giggled

"What? Can't a dude make a romantic meal for the love of his life?"

"Jake…"

"Aw c'mon bells just sit down and enjoy okay?" He walked over to me, kissed me lightly on the lips, he put a gentle hand on my back and walked us over to the chair, he pulled it out and I sat down.

"Thank you kind sir" I laughed

He'd turned a bowl upside down and it was balancing over a plate, he gently lifted if off and underneath was a plate of fries. I giggled.

"Humour me okay" he whispered

He opened the next tray there was some chicken legs, they looked pretty good, I must admit.

"Tuck in."


End file.
